Cerita Satu Hari
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Cerita satu hari tentang pasangan Nijimura dan Himuro. / Crack pair.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Laki-laki berambut hitam memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Tangannya mengetik lincah di atas layar datar itu, sesekali melihat keadaan bandara yang ramai. "Kemana dia?" gumamnya agak khawatir.

"Yo." Seseorang menepuk pundak laki-laki berambut hitam tadi.

Menoleh, "Shuuzo!" lelaki berambut hitam tadi berseru.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tatsuya." Nijimura tersenyum sekilas.

Himuro mengambil kopernya, "Aku kira kau lupa untuk menjemputku.." ia memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku.

Nijimura mengambil koper Himuro, "Tentu tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." lalu menariknya ke arah ia memakirkan mobil.

Himuro hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengikuti Nijimura. Sampai di parkiran, Nijimura menaruh koper Himuro di bagasi. "Kau ingin langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Nijimura.

"Hmm.. Apa di rumah masih ada persediaan makanan?"

Nijimura menggeleng, "Selama kau di Amerika aku lebih sering makan di luar, kau tahu aku tidak bisa masak." Nijimura masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Himuro.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu ayo beli bahan masakan dulu. Aku masak di rumah hari ini,"

"Kau tidak lelah?" Nijimura menyalakan mobilnya.

Himuro sedikit meregangkan badan, "Kalau hanya masak aku masih bisa kok,"

Menghela nafas, Nijimura mengangguk, "Baiklah,"

…

Sesampainya di pusat perbelanjaan, Niijimura dan Himuro langsung ke tempat bahan makanan. Membeli sedikit daging, beberapa sayur, sarden, tahu, dan beberapa makanan ringan serta minuman kaleng.

"Hei, kau masih minum _cocktail_?" mata Himuro memicing ke arah Nijimura.

"Ini tidak mengandung alkohol, sayang. Tidak usah khawatir," Nijimura menaruh satu botol di keranjang belanja.

Menghela nafas, "Walaupun tidak, kau tahu aku khawatir.."

Nijimura mengusap singkat kepala Himuro, "Ini yang terakhir kalau begitu. Oke?"

"Baiklah.. Sekarang ayo pulang,"

Setelah membayar dan menaruh barang belanjaan dalam mobil, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mereka.

…

Sesampainya di rumah, Nijimura mengeluarkan koper dan barang belanjaan mereka. "Aku yang bawa kopernya, kau taruh saja itu di dapur. Aku ingin membereskan pakaian ini dulu," Himuro menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Himuro berhenti di ambang pintu, " _Tadaima_ ," katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Dari belakang, Nijimura menarik pelan kepala Himuro dan mengecupnya singkat, " _Okaeri_ ,"

Mereka berdua berpandangan sebentar lalu saling berbagi senyum geli.

.

.

.

"Hah.." Himuro meregangkan badannya setelah membereskan isi kopernya. Menaruh kembali pakaian bersih, mengelompokkan pakaian yang harus dicuci, dan memisahkan beberapa buku yang sengaja ia beli.

Menaruh pakaian kotor dalam keranjang cucian dan menaruh buku di meja kecil sebelah kasur, ia langsung bergegas turun untuk memasak.

"Shuuzo, aku membeli beberapa buku dari sana," Himuro menghampiri Nijimura yang memisahkan barang belanjaan mereka.

Nijimura menoleh, "Hm, nanti aku akan baca. Hari ini kau ingin masak apa?"

Himuro mendekat, "Mungkin beberapa sayur. Tumis sayur tak apa kan?" ia memandang Nijimura.

"Tidak apa. Belakangan ini aku jarang makan sayur, aku juga ingin makan masakanmu lagi."

"Aku baru ke sana satu minggu, bagaimana kalau nanti satu bulan," Himuro tertawa kecil.

Nijimura mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Kalau satu bulan, aku akan menyusulmu ke sana."

Wajah Himuro agak memerah, "Apaan sih.. Sudah sana, aku mau masak,"

"Kejamnya mengusir pacar sendiri," keluh Nijimura jahil.

"Uh.. Sana baca buku saja.." Himuro mendorong kecil punggung Nijimura. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah.

Dengan cepat, Nijimura berbalik dan mengusap sebelah mata Himuro yang tertutup poni, menyingkirkan poni itu. 'Cup' Nijimura mengambil sebuah kecupan di dahi Himuro, "Aku belum mendapatkan ciumanku," bisik Nijimura. "Setelah kau memberikannya, aku baru akan ke kamar." lanjutnya.

Masih dengan semburat merah, Himuro menatap Nijimura dan hal lain secara bergantian. Perlahan, Himuro mendekatkan wajah mereka, 'Cup' ia mencium bibir Nijimura agak lama. Menyeringai kecil, Nijimura mengelus tengkuk Himuro, membuat mulut Himuro terbuka sedikit. Memanfaatkan celah, Nijimura memasukkan lidahnya, menginvasi isi mulut Himuro yang kurang lebih sudah seminggu tidak ia rasakan.

"Mngh–!" keluh Himuro.

Puas, Nijimura melepas pangutannya lalu kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Himuro, "Aku tunggu masakannya," ia menyeringai nakal sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dapur.

Wajah Himuro menunduk, punggung tangannya menyentuh bibirnya, "Uh.." mengeluh sesaat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia rindu dengan Nijimura. Menggeleng agak kuat, ia langsung mempersiapkan bahan masakan, 'Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!' batinnya.

.

.

.

Himuro memasukkan sayur masakannya dalam piring yang sudah disediakan. Ia juga mengambil dua mangkuk nasi, dua gelas air dan dua pasang sumpit.

Mencuci tangan sebentar, ia beranjak ke lantai atas untuk memanggil Nijimura, "Shuuzo, makanannya sudah siap." ia membuka pintu kamar.

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang, "Oh, ya." ia beranjak turun dan meghampiri Himuro. "Kupikir kau tidak suka bacaan berat seperti itu,"

Himuro menoleh, "Hm? Maksudmu cerita detektif?"

Nijimura mengangguk, "Ya. Aku kira kau lebih suka misteri yang lebih ringan."

Himuro mulai menuruni anak tangga, "Tidak juga. Aku membaca semua buku yang menurutku menarik kok,"

"Hee.." gumam Nijimura. Setelah sampai dapur, ia langsung mencuci tangannya.

Himuro duduk di salah satu kursi, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya." Nijimura duduk di depannya. " _Itadakimasu_ ," lanjutnya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," Himuro mengikuti.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Himuro mencuci, sedangkan Nijimura pergi mandi duluan.

"Hah.." menghela nafas sebentar, Himuro beranjak naik setelah semua cucian selesai.

Membuka pintu, "Air panansnya sudah ku siapkan." kata Nijimura.

Tersenyum sekilas, "Terima kasih."

Berendam dalam air panas memang hal yang paling cocok untuk melepas penat. Himuro sangat suka meringankan tubuh dengan cara ini. Ya, setelah sebelumnya keramas dan sabunan, ia langsung berendam dalam bak yang sudah diisi air panas oleh Nijimura. Untung Nijimura adalah tipe pasangan yang pengertian.

Setelah merasa cukup, Himuro keluar dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Mengenakan satu stel pakaian untuk tidur, ia keluar kamar mandi masih dengan handuk kecil di lehernya.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Nijimura yang bersender pada _bed headboard_ sambil membaca buku yang tadi sempai ia baca, "Enaknya.." nada mengeluh terdengar.

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya, 'Puk, puk.' ia menepuk tempat di antara kakinya, "Sini,"

Himuro tersenyum kecil dan menurut. Setelah duduk di situ, diambilnya buku yang tadi di baca Nijimura, "Kau suka?"

Nijimura mengambil handuk kecil dari leher Himuro, Nijimura mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya. "Ya, aku suka. Terimakasih,"

Himuro bersandar pada tubuh Nijimura, "Hm, tidak masalah." ia membaca sekilas buku tersebut. "Aku beli yang lain kalau kau mau baca,"

"Ya, nanti setelah aku selesai membaca yang itu,"

"Hm.." gumam Himuro.

Nijimura terus mengusap pelan helai hitam Himuro dengan handuk, sampai tanpa disadari, Himuro tertidur.

Nijimura tersenyum kecil, "Selamat tidur." lalu mengecup kepala Himuro singkat dan membaringkannya di sebelahnya. Ia menaruh buku tadi lalu ikut tidur di sebelah Himuro.

FIN

Saya kembali membawa crack pairing \^o^/ Saya pikir NijiHimu manis juga dan belum banyak fic tentang mereka, jadi lahirlah fic aneh ini! Yey! /ditimpuk. Ahaha, sudahlah.. Maafkan saya yang aneh ini.. Sekian NijiHimu dari saya, terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
